On the Rooftop
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Ini alternative version dari saat Ayano menjalankan misinya sendiri. Penasaran? Baca sendiri dan lihat! ShinAya Fluff Oneshot.


"Ahaha.. Ini misiku, tapi ini terlalu sepi", Ayano tertawa malu sambil melihat sekeliling atap sekolah. Dia tau kalau tadi Shintaro melihatnya menangis, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi laki-laki ber-IQ 168 itu.

Walaupun begitu, saat Ayano akan menjalankan misinya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dengan suara keras. Dan disana, terlihat Shintaro Kisaragi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mata Ayano terbelak kaget. _Dia datang.._, pikirnya.

"Ayano!—", kata-kata Shintaro terpotong dengan Ayano yang terjatuh karna kaget. Shintaro kesal melihat ini, dan langsung berlari.

_Biarkan ini sampai!_, pikir Shintaro sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

*GRAB*

Shintaro berhasil memegang tangan Ayano, dan ini membuat perempuan berambut coklat tua itu terbelak kaget.

"Shintaro..kun?", tanyanya kaget. _Dia datang, dia benar-benar datang. Dan yang lebih penting.. Shintaro-kun menyelamatkanku?_

"Baka, lihat kebawah", kata Shintaro sambil menghela nafas lega dan menunjuk ke bawah. Dia tidak menunjukkannya di wajahhnya, tapi Shintaro sangat lega. _Untunglah aku tepat waktu, kalau tidak.._ Shintaro berhenti memikirkan imajinasinya tentang Ayano yang diselimuti dengan warna merah tergeletak di tanah.

Ayano yang ini terlihat sangat rapuh dan kaget, meneteskan air mata sambil melihat ke bawah. Saat melihatnya, dia tertawa. Bagi Shintaro, tawa milik Ayano sangat anggun, seperti bel yang berbunyi dengan lemah, tapi bisa membuat orang nyaman.

"Ahaha.. Siapa yang mengira kalau ada beranda disini?", kata Ayano sambil tersenyum kepada Shintaro yang menarik Ayano ke atas, dan mereka berdua berbaring di lantai atap sekolah sambil melihat langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Apa yang kamu coba lakukan disana?", tanya Shintaro sambil berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya. Tadi, sebenarnya dia sempat pulang setelah melihat Ayano di ruang kelas, tapi memiliki IQ 168 itu menguntungkan. Dia sadar apa yang terjadi dan langsung berlari ke atap sekolah sambil terus mengucapkan nama perempuan itu di kepalanya. _Ayano, ayano.. Jangan berani-berani melakukan apa-apa!_

"...Sesuatu?", tanya Ayano sambil mengusap air matanya dengan syal merah yang mengelilingi lehernya. Dia mengira kalau misinya akan berhasil, tapi tidak. Ayano terlalu naif, dan ternyata Shintaro datang disaat terakhir. Ayano sangat lega karna Shintaro menyelamatkannya, karna dia sadar kalau dia belum ingin mati.

Ayano masih ingin belajar bersama Takane dan Haruka. Ayano masih ingin membuat Shintaro senang dengan bangau kertasnya. Ayano masih ingin bermain dan menjalankan misi-misi bersama Kido, Kano, dan Seto. Dan yang lebih penting lagi... Ayano masih ingin menghentikan ayahnya dari eksperimen itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak tau apa yang kamu ingin lakukan, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang brutal!", teriak Shintaro kesal sambil bangun dari lantai. Eh? Apa dia khawatir? Denganku..?

"Yah, karna aku bodoh.. Ahaha", Ayano mengelus rambutnya sambil tertawa malu. Shintaro menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Ayano tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kamu bilang sesuatu, Shintaro-kun?", tanya Ayano sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Wajah Shintaro berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat, dan dia melihat ke arah lain sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa!", katanya panik. Ayano hanya tertawa melihat Shintaro, membuatnya semakin memerah. _Aku hanya lega, kamu baik-baik saja_, pikir Shintaro sambil tersenyum lega.

**Bonus**

"Aku pulang!", Ayano berkata sambil melepaskan outdoor shoes miliknya. Kido, Kano, dan Seto langsung berlari untuk menyambut kakaknya.

"Selamat datang, onee-chan/nee-chan!", kata Kido, Seto, dan Kano bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, si trio berada di SMP, sedangkan Ayano di SMA. Walaupun Ayano pulang telat, tapi mereka bertiga selalu menyambutnya dengan senang. Hari ini, mereka bertiga menyadari kalau senyum Ayano lebih besar dari biasanya, dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum, apalagi Kano. Dia lega kalau nee-channya senang.

"Baiklah! Member-2, tunjukkan laporanmu!", kata Ayano senang sambil menunjuk Frog Boy.

"Etto.. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, dan aku mendapat hewan peliharaan baru! Kido bertengkar dengan Kano karna dia menakutinya dengan katak mainan, tapi akhirnya kami bertiga bermain seperti biasa lagi!", lapor Seto sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ayano mengangguk setuju, senyum lebarnya masih terpasang di wajahnya. Kido yang penasaran, akhirnya bertanya ke sosok onee-channya itu.

"Onee-chan terlihat senang hari ini", dia berkata, masih dengan wajahnya yang pasif.

"A-Ah, benarkah?", Ayano tertawa gugup. Kano tersenyum melihat ini.

"Apa orang yang disukai onee-chan melakukan sesuatu?~", mendengar ini, Ayano tersipu malu.

"Shuuya!"

"Ah, itu kan! Siapa namanya.. Ah! Kisaragi Shintaro-san!", kata Seto bangga karna sudah mengingat nama orang yang disukai Ayano.

"Jangan kamu juga, Kousuke!", Kano menerima pukulan ringan di kepala sebagai peringatan dari Kido karna menggoda Ayano (Ini adalah awal dari godaan Kano ke Kido kalau Kido ternyata suka dengan Shintaro, membuat Kano tidak bisa melihat selama 2 hari).

"Kenapa cuma aku yang dipukul?! Bagaimana dengan Seto?", protes Kano sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Kido memang punya tenaga seperti anak laki-laki, dan ditambah perilakunya yang tomboy. Bahkan dia tidak mau memakai rok yang sengaja Kano belikan dari uang sakunya.

"Seto itu tidak tau kalau dia menggoda onee-chan, jadi tidak papa", Kido mengembangkan pipinya sambil melihat ke arah lain dan Ayano tersenyum melihat ulah ketiga adiknya.

"Eh? Apa aku membuat onee-chan sedih?! Maaf..", Seto panik dan melihat ke bawah, membuat Ayano mengelus kepalanya.

"Ahaha.. Tidak kok Kousuke, tenang saja.."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sekolah nee-chan?!", tanya Kano bersemangat. Ayano berkedip, dan tertawa melihat adiknya yang bersemangat.

"Shintaro-kun menyelamatkanku dari pilihan yang akan aku sesali nantinya..", Ayano menjawab sambil tersenyum, membuat Kano, Kido, dan Seto melihat kakaknya dengan bingung. Tapi lalu, mata Kano berbinar seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Yang nee-chan maksud pilihan tes kan?! Nee-chan harus belajar lebih rajin lagi!", kata Kano, membuat Ayano tersipu malu dan Kido serta Seto melihat Ayano dengan penasaran.

"Apa itu benar onee-chan?"

"Yah, onee-chan memang tidak pandai dalam soal pilihan ganda. Mungkin keberuntungan onee-chan tidak baik.."

"Bukan itu!", protes Ayano dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Lalu apa?", tanya Kido bingung. Ayano terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kido, dan yang lainnya melihat Ayano dengan tidak sabar.

"Yah, member 1, 2, dan 3. Apa kalian bisa menjaga rahasia?", tanya Ayano sambil menaruh jari telunjuk kanan di bibirnya. Ketiga anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat, dan Ayano tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ini yang terjadi...", dan Ayano menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dengan sedikit perubahan. Tidak ada salahnya kan, berbohong demi senyuman senang ketiga adiknya?

_In the classroom the heart that wants to disappear was hurt,  
You kept hiding it over and over again behind a smile._

* * *

**Ayame : **Eh? Kemana semuanya..? *melihat kanan kiri*

**Azami : **Jangan naif, anak kecil. Aku disini

**Ayame : **Ah, Azami. M-Maaf karna tidak menyadarimu karna tinggi kita yang berbeda

**Azami : ***irk* Akan lebih baik kalau kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, A-Y-A-M-E

**Ayame : **Siap, komandan! *hormat dengan keringat mengucur deras*

**Mary : **A-Aku juga ada disini...

**Ayame : **Halo, Mary-chan! Tolong lakukan disclaimer ya? =D

**Mary : **Baik! Etto.. K-Kagerou Project bukan milik A-Ayame-san, tapi m-milik Jin (S-Shizen no Teki-P)

**Azami : **Kerja bagus, Mary

**Mary :** T-Terima kasih, oba-san

**Azami :** O-Oba-san?!

**Ayame : **Ahahaha! Oba-san, ahahaha!


End file.
